


我一生的故事

by nowelie



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowelie/pseuds/nowelie
Kudos: 3





	我一生的故事

房东太太说桌上有我的信，我那时正准备出门，按说不急，却也没有一探究竟的念头，只下意识瞄了眼日历，当下了然，发件人准是三井，之后就抛到了一边，两天后的早晨才想起这遭，找了把小刀划开信封，在月份牌上记下今年聚会的时间和地点。

我到餐馆时是下午三点，冬日的午后，大街上鲜有几个人，因而显得更加萧条和苍白，老板娘是老熟人，见我进来先端了碗红豆汤圆，说后厨刚做好，要我趁热吃，我接过来，随口问她生意怎么样，她望了眼门廊前刚挂上的火红灯笼，回头笑了笑，没接我话，只问现在就上楼？我放下碗，点了点头。

三井定的房间叫小月山，二楼走廊尽头右转，回廊的中央是面池塘，白烟袅袅的水汽中能看到时隐时现的锦鲤，推开描在屏风上的老虎，映入眼帘的是窗外覆雪的山尖，我靠在窗边，无事可做，袖口上有个线头，拿拇指和食指来回的搓，一不注意扯长了，才意识到是烟瘾烦了，裤兜里摸索一阵，一无所获，只好再次出门。

结果刚换好鞋，就撞上从外面进来的鱼住，我被他巍峨的身影吓了一跳，抬头才注意到他肩膀上的小孩，五六岁大，被唤作启太的男孩声音洪亮的喊了我一声叔叔，我连忙抖开夹在臂弯里的外套，试图从角落里找出两颗糖果，鱼住笑着拍我的肩，示意我不要太慌张，问我要出去？我对启太摊摊手表示歉意，又看向鱼住，说去买烟。

还没戒？鱼住问道。

我不好意思地摸摸鼻子，说我去外面抽。

结果他又拍了我肩膀一下，力道比刚才重许多，我一趔趄，跳到台阶下头。

鱼住仍然看着我，那影子好像随太阳的角度又转了一圈，覆盖到我头顶，连周围的温度都降下几分。

我不是那个意思，仙道。鱼住说。

我一愣，笑笑，摆摆手，说我知道。

独自一人走在街上，就容易没头没尾的闲逛，时间一时没了控制，再回餐馆时人都已经齐了，走在楼梯间就听到包厢里爽朗的笑声。

樱木比我早一脚，刚挂好外套，见我跟在他身后，一脸不满，说凭啥我离家最近还会迟到，一边敲着桌子要我自罚三杯。

我做出个投降的手势，灰溜溜坐到三井旁边留出的空位，小声问才五点，怎么连他也来得这么早。

三井往火锅里倒牛肉，没好气地白我一眼，上个月就跟你说我调到了千叶……热汤一滚，肉片卷了边，他利落地夹紧进碟子里，继续道，鱼住太太的老家就在附近，藤真和阿神是昨天到了，樱木出差，刚好也在附近，至于其他人……他停下筷子，拧着眉头看我，准时难道不是应该的吗。

我被问得无言，只好拖着垫子凑到目暮那桌，问他们晚上有烟花表演，要不要留下来一起去看。

你什么时候爱看这些了。宫城抢话问我，补充道，像个糟老头子。

嘿嘿，看看也无妨。我端起桌子上不知是谁的酒杯，一口气灌个底，心想糟老头子，还不至于，我还年轻，刚刚过完二十三岁生日，我的人生还很长。

四年前夏天，我刚入东京的大学，为了庆祝我的辛劳，父母凑了点钱，让我去海滨浴场潇洒了几天。那时候正值旺季，沙滩上人头攒动，海水浑浊，我寻了个人少的海湾，又去商铺里租了渔具，一呆就是整天，钓的全是些鱼虾蟹贝之类的小玩意，卖也卖不了几个钱。要说收获，倒在住宿的旅馆里得到了好几个侍女的青睐，离开前的一日，我是东京大学生的传言传入她们耳中，连夜间送来的点心都是平时的三倍多。那时夜间的景色灯火通明，世间一派欣欣向荣。

不知什么原因，那年的入学典礼推迟在了开学的后两个月，这段时间里大家已经对周围人的性情了解了个大概，和我同住的就是三井，念文学，父亲经商，家里排行老二，平日里鬼主意最多。最令人期待的环节是新生代表发言，三井组织起来的赌局，藤真、阿神、我，据说是最有潜力的候选。三井这么跟我说的时候，我拂下他搭在我肩上的手，把餐盘里的红豆包换成豆腐汤，说得了吧，比起我会不会发言，你更要担心教导处会不会把你开除。三井高深莫测的只笑，不说话，后来我才知道连系主任都在下注，藤真和阿神对半分，甚至樱木都有莫名其妙的几票，而我只收获了仙道最爱假清高，不要把期望放在那小子身上的点评。

结果那年上台的是一个谁也没见过的生面孔，偌大的礼堂，他站中央，声音冷冷清清，语速不缓不急，台下有人不服气，喊他别那么娘们儿，他顿都不顿一秒，只管按自己的节奏念着。光从他斜后方打过来，落到木地板上变成一条细长的影子，后来稿子念完了，他终于抬起头，我才看清楚那人模样，黑头发，黑眼睛，白得叫人发冷的皮肤，十月温和爽朗的天，我却平白起了一胳膊的小米粒，汗毛都竖起来，时间仿佛静止，世界失去声音，后来在战场上，我再一次体会到相同的感受，那时炸弹刚好落在我耳旁。我想我这一生只体验过这么两次也足够了。我看得出神，直到三井把我拖出解散的队伍，恶狠狠地咒骂那小子让他赔了两个月饭钱。

他叫什么？我再回头，他已彻底汇入散乱的人群。

嗯？三井抠着耳朵，没好气地嘟囔，你刚才说什么？我没听清，算了，我不管，这个月我要跟着你蹭饭。他推着我走向食堂。

当晚熄灯时，我才在例行的睡前谈天中得知他的名字。流川枫，18岁，当今文化部长的小儿子。

那一年，距离战争爆发还有一年零52天。

流川的特权是可以不住校，早晨不出操，午餐有小灶，不爱上的那几节理论课可以尽管逃，就算迟到也没教授点他名。而我们仅有的特权，是孤立。

究竟是谁先起的头，大家也早就忘了，但几乎是约定俗成的，没有人再去理他。上课的桌子周围总是空的，分组做实验时也恰巧总是落单的那个，教授似乎也不怎么喜欢他，就算撞见了，也只管睁一只眼闭一只眼，隔壁赤木组的酒局我在场，听他喝醉了才嘀咕两句，让我们别太过分，毕竟是部长的儿子，宫城他们听了，对此嗤之以鼻。我不主动参与这种无聊的游戏，但也没有将他拯救于水深火热的义务，况且我看流川并不把孤立当回事儿，他总是独来独往，一幅打小就和孤独深交的样子，只是不知为何，每每看到那张若无其事的面孔，我总是没来由的火大，很想来上一拳，看他会不会露出其他表情。但我只是这么想着，远远地观望，依着自己散漫的性格，仍旧什么都不会做。

上学期中段，三井入了文学社，热火朝天办起报纸来，于是晚上回来得更晚，我经常在后半夜听到门响，紧接着是他窸窸窣窣换衣服的声音。偶尔在白天碰到他，问他干什么去了，他顶着两个黑眼圈，反而问我想不想写点文章。我问他写什么？他又支支吾吾打起马虎眼来，絮絮叨叨一通，最后问我知不知道流川还有个姐姐，刚和外交部长的儿子定了亲。我莫名恍惚，说我怎么会知道，下一秒，倒水的手抖了一下，榻榻米湿了大半，我们两人手忙脚乱随手抓起衣服就擦。

所以一定要和相爱的人结婚啊！樱木忽然的大喝，将我从回忆的网中挣脱，一会儿工夫，他已经喝上了头，此刻正捧着杯子来到晴子身边，向她诉说诸日不见累积起的思念。

一旁的彩子合起纸扇，笑着敲樱木脑袋，说樱木君，听说军队的长官给你介绍自家的小姐，你没答应？还真是傲气啊。

樱木喘着粗气，撇撇嘴，话也说不清楚，那个、那个的嘟囔了好几声，我这颗心……永远、永远……只放在晴……哎？晴子？你这是去哪里？

身后的门打开又合上。

我推开走廊的窗，室外冷冽的空气瞬间灌了进来，听到身后脚步，晴子已站到我身边，我把刚点上的烟按灭，做了个抱歉的手势，说这玩意太容易上瘾，想戒，总戒不掉。晴子只是担忧地看着我，迟迟没有开口，我也不知道再说什么，两人静默了片刻，她问我最近在做什么。

我实话实说，钓钓鱼，抽抽烟，你也知道，我就这么点爱好。

晴子无奈地笑了笑，还是要找点事做才好，哥哥的公司虽然规模不大，仙道君，如果你想……

我哈哈笑了两声，刚想打断，就被人从身后猛地撞了一下，樱木追了出来，浑身酒气地把我从晴子身边拨开，说仙道你个混小子，过去总是流川缠着晴子，现在他不在了，你又嗡嗡嗡地跑来晴子身边乱飞，你们两个……你们俩合起伙儿来，欺人太甚……

樱木话没说完，被赶来的赤木揪住衣领锤了一拳，眼眶瞬间多了个乌青的印，三井宫城出来劝架，隔壁间的食客探出头来看热闹，老板娘也连忙上来，放下托盘，打着圆场，让大家回去好吃好喝。

樱木迷迷糊糊地抬起眼皮，看清是赤木后一脸委屈，道，老哥，怎么连你也……

三井架着他一边胳膊，没好气地拍了下他头，说你又耍什么酒疯！

赤木回头跟我说没事，我收着劲儿呢。晴子也跟在后面，关门时回身躬了下身，替樱木道歉。

我看着他们消失在门后，再次点上了烟。

过去赤木常组酒局，有时是在他家，有时是在酒坊，趁着酒意，大家借着打牌会设些无关紧要的赌局，输了的人接受脱光了上衣围着街道跑三圈，或对着酒坊老板娘大喊三声我爱你之类的无聊惩罚。玩牌难不到我，平日我都是看人笑话的那个，那天却不知怎么回事，运气不佳，连玩了五把，总是输，他们却也不着急让我兑现什么承诺，只在结束时才幸灾乐祸地告诉我，要我去和流川做朋友，再狠狠甩掉他，来挫挫那小子的锐气。

我说这游戏过于无聊，再者流川和你们无冤无仇，更何况，干嘛要我来玩弄他的感情，背上负心汉这种称号？

樱木却愤愤道，晴子，也就是赤木的妹妹在参加开学典礼时对流川一见倾心，从此芳心暗许，终于下定决定托赤木把他约出来，结果那小子却爽约，现在晴子正呆在家里好不伤心。被周围人义愤填膺的表情所感染，我只能深吸一口气，再次重申了第二个问题，为什么是我。其他人面面相觑，只有藤真若无其事地喝着小酒，幽幽道，谁让你输了啊。

好吧，我再次确认，这是他们集体商量好的赤裸裸的陷阱。

我认为所有伟大的友谊，都出自一种自内而外的惺惺相惜，而我和流川平素毫无交集，要凭空创造相遇的机会，未免也太无事生非，因此过了一个星期，我们的友谊没有丝毫进展。但旁观者可不这么看，他们不放过任何我与流川相遇的场合，然后在我们擦肩而过的瞬间挤眉弄眼，以此来示意我为何还不遵照诺言开展猛烈进攻。这样的揶揄过于频繁，以致于再过迟钝的流川都开始偶尔的回头，看是不是自己的背后被贴上了什么画着王八的纸条。

他会这么说，也是后来在我回忆起这段插曲时才想起来补充。他道，不然那时怎么会有那么多人都朝我背后看，他努力回想，继续道，然后每次都能看到你，痴痴呆呆地站在那里，不知道把眼睛往哪里放，像个傻瓜一样。我说我那是在看你，他撇撇嘴，顶不乐意，说你们合起来耍我。我说我怎么敢，每次你一回头，我的心都要从喉咙里跳出来，怕稍一控制不住就胡言乱语。胡言乱语什么？他问。说些我喜欢你，我爱你，我们在一起吧这样的疯话……

白痴。他打断我，在被窝里不轻不重地踹我一脚，我只当挠痒痒，嘿嘿笑着从背后抱住他，我说这其中或许有一些过分美化的虚构成分，但未必不是老天冥冥之中的旨意，你看我现在不就是在一一印证吗。

而在看我为晴子复仇这件事上迟迟不能下定决心，三井不得不亲自出马为我出谋划策。

那段时间流川搞了辆自行车，每天早课上到一半，听到叮铃铃的响声，就知道准是他来了，放到现在看虽不新鲜，但在当时也是相当威风。而三井却认定了那不长眼的玩意可以充当我们之间创造感情的工具，于是怂恿我，并信誓旦旦和我确认，每周五下了最后一堂公共课，流川都会准时骑着那辆单车出现在第二大街，我只要义无反顾地冲出去，和那车子来次亲密接触……

我听后义正言辞地拒绝三井，说我年纪轻轻，风华正茂，虽在求学期间受了赤木诸多照顾，但无将生命草率交付他人的勇气云云。然而无论我费多少口舌，仍奈何不了三井那颗想看好戏的心，于是他挑了一个黄道吉日，说服我在一个昏黄的傍晚装作去追马路对面的教授，然后顺理成章的英勇就义。

但三井计算好时间、计算好地点，却没有计算好流川会在那天改乘家里的汽车。

我原本的预想是让成为肇事者的流川心存愧疚，然后作为赔偿让他请我吃顿饭，最后让经常去酒馆打牙祭的三井他们恰好的目击，达到让这任务糊弄过去的目的。而等我躺在病床上看着打着石膏的腿，突然觉得这牺牲未免过于惨烈，唯一值得庆幸的是，流川留了下来，他坐在我床边的凳子上，捧着一本书，见我睁开眼，面无表情地吐出我们相识后的第一句话：白痴。这般看来，以我达成目的的结果来看，偏差却也不大。

借着我骨折为由，流川勉强承担起接送我上下课的任务。

楼底的那棵大梧桐，夏天时招了许多吊丝鬼，叶子被吃得一个接一个的窟窿，冬天的风一吹，叶子更是落个大半。流川习惯在那棵树旁等我，光稀稀落落的洒在他脸上，我顺着窗户看他那副模样，总想让他等久点，但又怕他等得不耐烦跑了，往往外套扣子还没系好就往楼下赶。

只是他仍改不了贪睡的习惯，合计下来总是我等他的次数比较多，教授的迟到黑榜上自然多了个仙道彰，于是经常能看到我和他一起从后门溜进教室，教授却老是单点我的名开涮：仙道同学，请不要把午餐带进教室。语音刚落，全教室哄堂大笑，我瞄一眼流川，他竟也好意思跟着勾起嘴角。后来习惯了，我也能安心睡到三竿而起，然后在听到楼下叮铃铃的车铃声时，心安理得跳上流川的后座。

春天，流川已经能自然地出入我们宿舍，三井却突然闲了起来，我问他怎么不在报社泡着了，他有些心不在焉，问我思考过死亡没有，我说你把我推向流川车前的那天我已经体会过一次了，他哈哈大笑，说我福大命大，会长命百岁，过一会儿却突然敛了笑，义正言辞地劝我有什么想做却没做的要尽快去做。我被他的嘱托搞得没头没脑，还没反应过来，他已经开始催着我快点摆棋盘。

我和三井下棋时，流川常躺在一边看书，我正在走马还是飞车之中犹豫，一番纠结之后终于下定决心派出银将，却冷不丁被人拍了下手背，我一怔，不知何时流川已经坐了起来，他瞄一眼棋局，我瞬间领会，一面把手边的茶水递给他，转而移动了自己的兵。原本胜券在握的三井猛然嗯了声，一脸不可置信地趴到棋盘上，我清了清嗓子，说轮到你了，他这才直起身，狐疑的目光在我们两人脸上徘徊一阵，流川则低头翻过书的下一页，继续若无其事地读。

我不擅长下棋，流川却在这上面相当有造诣，这样就形成了另一种乐趣，常常我还持着子，流川已经磨磨蹭蹭地移到了我身边，重心转移到我的左胳膊上，看我和三井下到了什么地步，于是在他看不下去的时候会直接拿胳膊肘猛地朝我胸口捣一下，让我滚到一边，最后变成了他和三井亲自对弈，而更多的时候，他拨开我放在大腿上的手，径自枕上去，盖本书在脸上睡觉，听到三井高喊赢了赢了，才移开书本，轻声骂我一句白痴。

输赢在我看来并不重要，反而声这句白痴常常骚动我的心脏。我说流川，你再不起来我大腿都要麻了，他哼了一声，刚准备起身，我却又一把按住他的肩膀，把他固定在原地，让他动弹不得。他愤怒地自上而下看着我，在对上我的眼睛时，脸一点一点的涨红。三井对我们之间亲昵的举动已经见怪不怪，只说你们要打情骂俏请滚到外面。

我曾在冬天时和流川一起泡过露天温泉，那天是拆石膏的日子，流川把我送到医院门口，临走时却犹豫了一下，一脚支着地，问等下我怎么回去。我佯装伤心，拍拍自己的大腿，说只能用这个了。他不说话，盯着看了片刻，接着就要走，我连忙从后面喊他的名字，他停下来看我，我却不再吱声，没皮没脸地任他看着。直到他走近了，我才再次开口，我说流川，我请你泡温泉吧。他有些错愕，但没说不好，我看他那傻乎乎的样子，心里喜欢的不行。

那天泡温泉的人很少，整个热汤只有我们两个人，我有一搭没一搭的没话找话，他偶尔应一声，然而没一会儿却没了动静，我凑过去一看，发现他又睡着了。过去流川总是随时随地的睡着，像上辈子没安度冬眠的熊，要在这辈子补足觉。我看着他毫无防备的侧脸，感觉好像有只破茧的蚕蛹，在我心中蠢蠢欲动，我无法在面对这样的流川时仍旧维持谎言，我不得不卑鄙的趁着他沉睡时坦白一切。

而就在我忏悔到一半时，他却懒懒地抬起眼，说他早就知道。我问他怎么会知道，他却沉默了，我继而问他为什么不揭穿我，天空却在这时突然飘起了雪，温泉热气蒸腾，雪花还在半空便融进细细密密的水汽，空气变成一片浓白，我说那你原谅我了吗，他哼了一声，冷冷道，想得美。

流川的原谅总是带着这般别扭的反语，我忍住拥抱他的冲动，只在水下紧紧地抓了下他的手，然后立即松开。我想那一刻的雪，就是我们伟大友谊开端的认证。

用三井的话来说，我和流川欲盖弥彰的暧昧关系一直持续到夏天结束，秋天一到，我们两个就开始没羞没臊起来。

但他不知道的是，在那之前的整整一个暑假，我一直试图冷却安放在流川身上过分贪婪的占有欲。我每日在海边流窜，和渔夫打成一片，收下旅店老板女儿送来的情书，忍住提早返回东京的冲动，而我所做的一切努力，都在车站见到流川的那一刻彻底崩塌。

我问他怎么会来接我，他踢着脚边的小石子儿，有点不耐烦，道，谁说是来接你。我强装镇定，把行李往地上一放，说那我就和你一起把人等到，他一怔，瞪我一眼，转身径自往前走，我再也忍不住笑开，连忙提起行李赶紧追上。

晚上我把流川带到赤木的酒局，樱木第一个不满，撸起袖子就要和他干架，这阵势被刚从报社赶来的三井撞到，他意味深长地瞄了眼挡在流川身前的我，转身敲了下樱木脑袋，一副认命了口气道，放心吧，晴子小姐这辈子和流川没可能。如此笃定的语气惹得樱木一头雾水。

酒到酣时，窗外有人燃起烟花，震耳欲聋，房间里所有人兴冲冲地挤到窗前去看，只有我和流川呆在原地不动，我在桌子底下抓住他的手腕，问他喝醉了没有，他抬起眼，迷迷糊糊地摇摇头。我说太好了，他有些不解，我笑着解释，那我这就不算趁人之危了。他的瞳孔有一瞬间的放大，然后在我吻住他时，下意识地闭上眼，搂紧了我的脖子。

之后的事只能说是顺其自然，我趁着一席人酩酊大醉，把流川掳回宿舍，继续刚才意犹未尽的吻。我把他按在地上，问他对酒局上的晴子有没有印象，他踢散我的行李，问我夹在书里的情书又是怎么回事。我说我没看，对里面的容一概不知，不如你帮我念念，他气急败坏地抓住我的耳朵，说里面写着我讨厌你。我说不对，还差点意思，你老是口是心非。他没了耐心，直接朝我脸上来了一拳，但没关系，不痛不痒，权当是被小猫挠了一下，我抓住他作乱的手放到胸口，深吸一口气，我说流川，你知不知道我每一天都想忘记你，但每一天都在想你。

他还想再反驳什么，但已经没了机会，因为我已经紧紧把他吻住，不再给他任何开口的机会。

那是作为学生来说最后的欢乐时光，就好像我活下来，只是为了把这些快乐的记忆留存延长。

饭吃到后半场，碟子撤下去大半，隔壁房间的食客已经全部走掉，整个二楼只剩下我们房间热闹异常，几个艺妓进来弹起了三味线，喝得大醉的樱木开始跳舞，大家都被他蠢笨的舞步逗笑，忘记先前的吵闹。

我酒意大发，也拿起桌上的摇铃，脚步踉跄地跟在他身后伴奏，我去拉一直和宫城聊天的藤真让他跟我一起，他却把目暮给推了出去，目暮见我改奔他而来，又连忙躲到赤木的身后，赤木脸一横，我便知趣地转身，没人应我，三井冷冷地看着我，阿神睡着了，晴子和彩子欲说还休，我像孤独的小狗在地上追逐自己的尾巴，而当我最后走向一直在角落里喝闷酒的鱼住时，启太却抓住了我的手，他问叔叔，你为什么一直在哭。

我永远无法从流川死去的事实中走出来。

三年前的秋末，流川不顾家中反对加入了我所在的第七中队，行军的两年我们一起经历过大大小小的炮火，爱情在死神的眼皮底下夹缝生存。我左臂中过弹，流川则长时间的耳鸣，也曾被敌军围困在中部的平原，为了给我们断粮，他们在田间放了一把火，熊熊烧了三天，空气带着灼人的温度，要等一场雪才能溶解，甚至雨都不可以，因为它们还没有降落下来，就已经在空中被热气蒸发，但弄巧成拙的是火焰烘焙出了麦子的香气，三井所在的支援部队闻着味道把我们救出来。

夜间的篝火雀跃跳动，燃烧的树枝时不时发出迸裂的响声，我们围坐在一起，短暂的叙旧，三井沉稳了许多，偶尔插句嘴，多数时间只在一旁看我和流川插科打诨。

我问流川等战争结束后要如何把我介绍给他的父亲，流川打了个哈欠，一本正经地说内人。我又问家人不同意这门亲事怎么办，他满不在乎地锤了我一下，说那你就把我掳走，像你当初对我做的那样。我搂着他的肩膀在他脸上使劲亲了一下，心想尽管我们不能公之于众，但我们会受到爱情之神的庇护。

天将明时，流川靠在我肩头睡着了，我往即将熄灭的火堆里又添了几根树枝，笑着对三井说，我想做的都已经做到了。

他看了眼流川，爽朗地大笑，道，那就祝你们福大命大，长命百岁。

我一直笃信着这样的祝福，却没料想到一颗小小的流弹便可以让这样的幸福轻易打破，就好像越是想要抓住什么，得到的只有失望。

我也没有信守承诺把流川从他的家族墓园里掳走，他的父亲下了明确禁令，禁止那个叫仙道彰的男人靠近那片土地一步。

但我仍不否认我曾是世界上最幸福的人，如果命运再一次让我做选择，长久痛苦的代价是用来置换当时短暂的幸福，我仍然会毫不犹豫的点头答应。

我还年轻，刚刚过完二十三岁生日，我的人生还很长，我还有一辈子的时间让那个叫流川枫的男孩在我的心中永生。

-fin-

————————

提前祝仙道生日快乐^ ^


End file.
